Secrets of Odin
by ethereal discoveries
Summary: When the Princess of Vanaheim is sent to live on Asgard by the request of her father, Odr, she befriends Prince Loki. Over the years, their friendship blossoms into an everlasting bond, that no one or no thing could ever seek to break... Set before and during Thor. LokixOC
1. Prologue

"Thor, would you do me a favor?" a young Loki questioned his brother.

"What is it?" Thor replied innocently, completely unaware of the schemes his brother was about to unfold.

Loki gestured for Thor to follow him down the deserted corridor of the vast, golden hallway, in which not moments ago, served as a perfect area for playing Goblins and Bilshtein for the two children.

"Loki-" he breathed as he caught up with him, "What is it you want?"

Loki stopped suddenly, causing Thor to crash into him from behind.

Loki sneered, nudging his brother away before pointing to a hole in the wall, no larger than a warrior's battle shield, at the end of the darkened hallway.

"...A hole in the wall?" Thor questioned quizzically, cocking his head to one side, similar to that of a puzzled canine.

A sly smirk danced across Loki's lips.

"'Tis not just a hole in the wall. It is something far greater, brother."

"_Far greater?_" Thor repeated, suddenly fascinated.

Loki's smirk lingered as he nodded, "Indeed."

Thor sauntered towards the hole, his feet clunking loudly on the marble tiles.

In comparison to the vast, stone structure surrounding it, the hole appeared more as a gaping wound among the lavish, intricately designed mosaics.

He crouched down, inspecting the mysterious cavity with genuine interest, yet making sure to from a distance. Thor did not trust the fact that it was completely safe...

"What is it, exactly?" Thor asked.

Loki strode towards his brother as he explained, "Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Depends..."

Loki chuckled, "Well then, I'll be on my way-"

Thor rapidly turned to face his brother, "No, wait!"

"...Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Tell me what it is."

"It's a portal."

Thor raised his eyebrows, "A portal? You mean, like the bifrost?"

"Yes. Only, Heimdal is not it's guardian and it doesn't 'light up'" Loki emphasized the last two words, bringing his fingers up to form imaginary quotation marks.

Thor seemed puzzled as he asked, "Then how does it work?"

Loki took a seat next to Thor, leaning his back against the wall and hugging his knees to his chest.

"It is a one way portal to Svartalfheim. We can not travel through it. Only the Dark Elves there know the secret to accessing it's power."

Thor listened intently, urging Loki to continue. Loki contemplated what else to say.

"I know this because I've seen them enter this very corridor."

Thor's eyes shot up, "When was that? Does father know?"

"No. Best not to tell him, either."

Thor shook his head and asked stubbornly, "Why not?"

"Because then he will just order it to be destroyed! Do not tell me you want that!"

"B-but, the Dark Elves..."

Loki smiled, "And that's why I am asking you to guard this portal, Thor. If there was anyone in the nine realms I'd seek to have protect this hole, 'tis you, brother. I know your worthy of it."

Thor was silent. He wasn't sure if he felt excitement or nervousness at that moment. His jaw clenched and he glanced at the floor.

Loki observed before teasing, "Thor, do not tell me you're... scared."

Thor's eyes shot up again and he sternly replied, "I am not! You want me to guard this portal? I will. I'll hunt any escaped elves down, and slay them all! For the sake of Asgard!"

Loki had to fight the overwhelming urge to burst out laughing at the sight of his brother's expression.

"G-good," was all he managed to say.

Thor shot Loki a disapproving look. "...What's the matter?" Thor asked, seeming irritated.

"Nothing. I-I'll be right back. Go about your duties now."

Thor furrowed his eyebrows and nodded as Loki slipped away around the corner.

He paced briskly down the hallway, with yet another satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

_What a gullible fool my brother is..._

Loki strode down the many, lengthy hallways of the palace, returning to his chambers. As he veered the corner, he began to hear the subtle sound of... crying?

Loki's strides slowed. He was curious as to who it might be. It sounded like a young girl.

_Sif?_

No. Sif never cried. Besides, this sounded like someone who was much younger, more... fragile.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows as he neared the bleak sobbing. When he arrived at the far end of the corridor, he turned his head to witness a young girl, sitting, obscured by a marble statue, crying upon the floor. Her legs were hugged to her chest, her head resting upon her knees. Wavy locks of dark hair, shimmering with subtle flakes of golden, fell loose upon her shoulders, in which were shaking with tiny sobs.

Though he had never seen this girl before for in his entire life, Loki could not help but feel genuine sympathy for the stranger.

Without turning her gaze from the floor, the girl whimpered in a soft voice, "Please, g-go away."

Loki was not quite sure what to do at this point. He wanted to know what was distressing the mysterious girl. He wanted to know who she was, her name.

He hesitantly asked, "What's your name?"

She shook her head, still eyeing the ground, "P-Please. Leave me be-"

Loki shifted the weight on his feet, contemplating if he should or not. Yet, something about her intrigued him. Maybe it was her voice. Though shaky, and vulnerable at the moment, was warm and almost soothing to his ears.

"...My name is Skoh," she reluctantly sniffled after a long silence.

Loki's eyes rose to meet hers. They were dark and quite large, catching him off guard for a mere moment because of their intensity.

He introduced himself proudly, "I am Loki."

Skoh's eyes suddenly widened.

"Loki? The All-Father's son?"

"...Yes?"

Skoh rapidly stood from her place among the floor and brushed herself off.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. I did not know 'twas you."

Loki chuckled, "Are you new here?"

At that, Skoh's lip began to tremble again, and her eyes swelled up with tears.

Loki stood puzzled.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Skoh helplessly fell to her place on the floor once again, her tiny hands covering her pink, tear-drenched face.

"I do not belong here!" she sobbed.

Loki furrowed his brows, "W-what d'you mean?"

He took a seat next to her on the tiled floor, crossing his legs.

Skoh sighed, "...I am of Vanaheim. I was sent here, by myself, to live among you people, the Æsir."

"Why's that?"

"I'm the daughter of Freyja and Odr. They sent me here, for reasons I still do not understand, but..."

Loki urged her to continue by nodding his head slightly.

"They said I'd only be here for a short while, that's all."

"Then why are you disappointed? I'd be thrilled to be able to spend a day in Vanaheim."

She sniffled and replied, seeming slightly frustrated, "But 'tis not just a day I'm here. It's much longer! I am not of Asgard! I am a Vanir!"

She burst into tears again, and Loki sat utterly puzzled once more.

"...Well, what would make you feel better?" he questioned.

"To go home!" she bawled.

"...Besides that."

She looked up and shrugged her shoulders, wiping away a glossy tear falling down her cheek.

Loki thought for a moment.

_What made him happy? What cheered him up when he was feeling down?_

"Do you want to see something?

She pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, "What?"

"Come with me-" he grabbed her hand and pulled Skoh to her feet.

They walked down the hallway, through the banquet hall, past the throne room and up the vast, swirling golden staircase.

After a while of climbing the seemingly endless flight of stairs, Skoh asked, "Where are we going?"

As if on cue, at that moment they reached the top.

Loki led Skoh down another dark, deserted corridor. He stopped suddenly when they reached the far end.

The two stood before a large, shimmering, satin maroon drape. Skoh was curious as to what might be behind it. Loki glanced back at Skoh who stood behind as she shot him a wondering look. He faced the curtain once more and pulled it open, revealing a truly magnificent view of the palace grounds and Asgard.

Skoh's mouth dropped slightly as she walked onto the small ledge overlooking the breathtaking sight and sat down.

Loki joined her, resting his back against the wall and letting one leg dangle down over the side.

"It's beautiful," Skoh breathed.

Loki nodded his head as a small smile played on his lips.

"I like to come here when I need to get away," Loki began.

Skoh raised an eyebrow, "Away from what?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders, "My brother..."

Skoh laughed, "I've heard of him, Thor."

Loki's smile dissipated, "...Yes."

She sighed, "But your lucky. I've always longed for a sibling... a friend."

Loki looked at her, "I know how you feel."

Skoh furrowed her eyebrows and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Loki shook his head, "It seems everyone in the nine realms favors my older brother over me. It's always been that way. He gets all the praise and glory my father gives him... I-It's frustrating sometimes. Sometimes, I just, I feel like I'm alone."

Skoh could sense the tension in his voice at that last sentence. She felt pity for him. She hesitantly grasped his tiny, icy hands in hers and replied in a soft voice, "But your not. I'll be your friend."

Loki's shoulders loosened as a warm smile spread across his lips, and Skoh did the same. From then on, the two would become the dearest of friends. Nobody in the nine realms could ever shatter their friendship.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Loki was concealed and content in his chambers, practicing his beloved magic. The wind blew softly through the opened glass doors adjoined to the balcony of his quarters. The rays from the late afternoon sun shone bright, cascading across the shimmering tiled floors. It was peaceful, and Loki savored every lasting moment of it.

For Loki, magic was addictive. The way his body tingled and his senses became intensified. It was as if each time he cast a spell, he was alive. As if he were awaking from a deep slumber. As if any state of consciousness he had felt before, was merely a dream.

Loki sat upon his luxurious bed, his legs crossed and body hunched over his sorcerer's booklet. He read the instructions carefully, re-reading each eloquently scribbled sentence.

He remembered the words of the wizard who gave him the book, "_To cast a spell, is to free your soul. To preform it properly, you must want whatever it is you desire to happen, more than anything else in that moment._"

The words swirled in Loki's head, refusing to disappear.

He lifted his hand and examined his palm. He closed his eyes, focusing on one thing, and one thing only. Tingling sensations crawled from his shoulder to his fingertips of his right arm. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing a small flame flickering, hovering just above his palm.

Loki breathed a sigh of satisfaction as he fiddled with the flame. It was hot to the touch, but caused him no discomfort whatsoever.

As he sat in peace, Loki's ears pricked to the sound of distant footsteps, drawing nearer every second. He turned his gaze from his hand, and clenched his fist shut, extinguishing the flame.

Suddenly, the large golden doors burst open, clashing against the walls, surely to leave dents.

Thor stood motionlessly in the entrance with an outraged expression covering his face.

"You!" he roared, pointing a stubby finger across the room.

Loki raised his eyebrows in an attempt to appear innocent.

Thor continued, hot with temper, "'Tis not a portal! The workmen came around, hours after you'd left, to fix the bloody hole! They said it was merely in need of a new foundation, from years of wear!"

"Well, it looks like those elves won't be returning anytime soon..."

"THERE ARE NO ELVES!" Thor shouted before charging towards his brother.

Thor leaped onto the bed, expecting to collide head-on with Loki, but instead flew straight through him and landed upon the soft pillows and sheets. It was Loki's newest trick; The projection spell. And he intended on using it more often.

Thor glanced around, puzzled.

"Loki? Where-"

Before he had time to finish, he heard a light chuckle. Thor rapidly turned around, watching as Loki slunk around the corner, and out of sight.


	2. Chapter One: Loki's Victory

"_HaHA_! It appears you've met your match, my friend!" Thor's deep, booming voice echoed throughout the trees surrounding the training yard.

He pointed his hammer towards Volstagg, now on the ground, rolling his eyes at his own defeat.

"There will come a day, Thor, when I will have the last stand and _you_ will be waiting on me like a servant at my victory banquet," Volstagg replied as Thor grabbed his burly arm and hoisted him up, all while laughing obnoxiously.

"Imbeciles..." Loki muttered to himself as he sat underneath a nearby tree, observing his brother and friends as they foolishly challenged one another and their weapons.

Thor squinted in the bright afternoon sunlight, scanning the grounds as he said, "Where is my br- Loki! Come join us! You've been reading that blasted book incessantly for the entire morning!"

Loki, still reading, replied without turning his gaze, "And you've been doing what exactly?"

Thor chuckled, "Well at least I 'waste' my time training for something worthwhile. Not trifling with foolish potions and magic spells!"

Loki set down the sorcerer's book and eyed his brother menacingly, a faint smirk spreading across his lips.

"You think my ways of defense are inferior to that of yours?"

Thor proceeded towards him, hesitantly replying, "...Well, yes."

Loki laughed, "Do you now? Shall we have a duel then?"

Thor absentmindedly swung his hammer around his wrist, an eager smile appearing on his face as he beamed, "That's more like it!"

He grabbed his younger brother by the arm, pulled him to his feet and started back towards the training arena, playfully slapping Loki's back, causing him to stumble slightly from the force.

As the two of them entered, Fandral raised his hands and chuckled, "Loki! If I'm correct, I'd say it's been a while since you were last in here, has it not?"

Green eyes flickered. "Yes, but for your own good..."

Thor clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Not to worry Fandral, perhaps after we've finished, I will have put my brother in his rightful place."

Sif polished her spear as she said, "And where would that be, exactly?"

Loki didn't like where this conversation was leading one bit. He coughed and changed the subject, "Thor, why don't you take your place over in the west corner, away from the sun's rays."

"Uh, thank you brother... You do understand I was solely jesting."

Loki grinned, "Yes, I understand just fine, not to worry."

Thor smiled unsurely as Loki patted his back, gesturing in the direction of the west corner.

Thor took his place, and Loki took his, their backs turned on one another.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three sat atop the outside railing along the arena, observing intently as the two siblings prepared themselves for 'battle.'

"What is going on?" another warrior asked as he proceeded towards them.

Hogan replied, "It has finally come down to magic against brute strength."

The warrior laughed as he took a seat next to them, "Ah, this should be good."

Thor shook his head along with his shoulders, still facing the wall when he said, "Ready when you are, brother."

Loki, unbeknownst to Thor, had been waiting patiently the entire time, his helmet and gear already on.

"I was about to ask you the same question," he replied as Thor turned around, looking slightly shocked.

He chuckled lightly, "Brother, there is no race in preparing for combat."

"Enough chatter, you two! Let's get on it already!" Volstagg yelled from the stands, clapping his hands together.

Thor smiled and took a ready stance, gripping his hammer in hand as he eyed Loki.

The Dark Prince casually sauntered to the center of the arena, standing confidently upright with his hands placed behind his back, inches apart from his brother.

Volstagg announced, "And... _Begin!_"

Immediately, the much anticipated fighting arose. Normally, a proper battle between two warriors would consist of them beginning at either sides of the arena, slowly making their way towards one another. Yet, the siblings were eager and this was merely a playful challenge between friends.

* * *

"Did you happen to hear something?" Skoh questioned, turning her head as to glance out the window a few feet away.

She had been standing in the same position, for hours it seemed, posing for Iodkus, the artist. She hadn't anything to eat, her feet ached as if she ran a thousand miles on nothing but solid stone, and her slender arms were beginning to tremble slightly from the strain. Yet, she was determined to keep a steady stature in place to appease the acclaimed artist.

Iodkus grumbled, his face forever plastered in a frown, "No, no, for the last time, I-I don't hear nothing. You look at _me_ now," he waved a wrinkly hand and gestured for her to look in his direction.

His accent was laced with frustration and it was obviously evident to Skoh. She sighed and did as she was told, though the curiosity as to what was causing all of the commotion outside was igniting within.

As Iodkus turned his gaze from the canvas to his color palette, Skoh rapidly glanced over her shoulder to peer out the window. She couldn't see much. Her view was obscured by the trees and strategically planted hedges, forming an enigma of a maze below. If only she could get a tad bit closer to that window, she would be able to see over it all.

"No, I told you, _don't move!_"

Skoh turned her head back around, returning to her original pose, "My apologies..."

She observed as Iodkus did his work. Though she could not see what wonders he was preforming behind his canvas, she had no doubt in her mind that the result would be nothing short of astounding. She studied his expressions as he studied hers. The way his bristly, silver eyebrows rose and fell in sync with his tiny head, which was covered in a mask of platinum white facial hair. His beard was quite impressive. It ran from his jawline all the way down to his elbows. Skoh couldn't help but imagine how many centuries it must have taken him to grow it that long, or how he managed to keep it looking so flawless. She suddenly felt a tiny smirk spreading across her lips without permission.

* * *

Thor instinctively lunged forward, expecting to collide head-on with his brother. Instead, he fell straight through Loki, as if he were a projection of some sort, and hit the gravel with a thud as dust and dirt escaped from the heavy contact to the ground. Slightly stunned, Thor quickly stood up and scanned his surroundings.

He chuckled, "Hiding are we, brother?"

Loki emerged from the shadows in the west corner and replied with a smirk, "I only wanted to see if you'd fall for that trick again."

"Well, your a talented illusionist, I'll give you that."

Without any hesitation, Thor leaped forward once again, this time crashing into his brother, throwing him to the ground.

"Finally!" said Fandral, "Some action!"

Before Thor could pin Loki to the dirt and declare victory, Loki swiftly rolled to one side and got to his feet. He formed a blue, fire-like energy ball in his hand and hurled it at Thor, hitting him directly in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

He laughed, "Is that the best you've got?"

Loki replied, cocking his head to one side, "Only getting started."

Thor proceeded towards him. Loki retrieved several daggers from his cloak pocket and flung them in his direction. This time, Thor was saw what was coming and dismissed the daggers with his hammer. Loki snarled, contemplating which move to make next. Thor strode towards Loki as he began to swing his hammer around his wrist, in preparation to summon a few bolts of lightning. His only intentions being to catch Loki off guard, rather than to harm him (and of course to impress the growing number of audience members).

* * *

"There it is again!" Skoh explained as she jolted upright, scanning the room.

Iodkus exhaled heavily as he shook his head, impatiently stroking his white beard. It took all of the will power inside him to simply reply without throwing a fit, "I cannot preform my work, if you do not _sit still_."

It was difficult to interpret him, due to his heavy accent, but Skoh understood and she returned to her pose once more. Iodkus nodded, satisfied, and commenced his work again.

As Iodkus was adding the final touches to his masterpiece, they suddenly heard a loud crackle erupt from outside. It startled the artist, causing him to jerk slightly, ruining half the painting. Skoh dropped the props she was previously holding and rushed towards the window. She could hear Iodkus' infuriated screech of utter frustration as she peered out the window to see Thor, standing in the middle of the training area, with his hammer extended to the heavens. Streaks of lighting flashed in all directions before Loki and a startled audience.

_What could they possibly be doing?_

Skoh rapidly spun around on her heels, ready to bolt out the door when she saw Iodkus slouched in an awkward position over his painting now on the floor.

"My work is, is _ruined!" _he choked, placing a hand over his face.

She strode towards him and knelt down, observing his work. She tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows. He must have been painting her dark hair in the time of the accident. Just below her nose, above her mouth, was a black streak of paint. It made it appear as though she had, in fact, a mustache.

Skoh couldn't help but grin slightly.

She patted Iodkus on the back reassuringly, "In my opinion... I think it looks better that way," she hesitated for a moment before finishing with a shrug of her shoulders, "A little creativity never bothered anyone."

* * *

Thor was now back at his starting place: the west corner. And Loki in the east corner once again.

Before Thor could raise his hammer to the sky once more, Loki's quick thinking took into affect. He rapidly grabbed a small pocket mirror out of his sleeve and shined it in Thor's direction. The bright, blasting rays from the sun reflected off the mirror and into Thor's eyes. He grunted, squinting while finally dropping his hammer to tend to them.

Immediately, Loki ran swiftly behind his brother and gripped him in a throat lock, magically causing his hands to feel and appear ice cold. Thor thrashed, kicked and even tried to head-butt behind, all in attempt to free himself and not be declared a failure for being defeated by his younger brother. Even if it was just a playful challenge, at this point, it felt as real as fighting on the battle field.

Thor recalled Hogan's words, "_It has finally come down to magic against brute strength."_

Now that he began to think about it, he realized he couldn't let his sorcerer of a brother win. Did his father use magic to defeat the Jotuns? No, only his power, will to survive and determination to conquer what was and still is, rightfully Asgard's.

Put simply, it is not Asgardian nature to tamper with spells and frivolous magic potions.

Thor gripped Loki's freezing hands with all his strength, but by the time he had done so, he found himself already on his knees with Loki gazing down upon him.

The large crowd now consisting of Sif, the warriors three, and many other warriors and maidens, sat silent for a moment. Not one of them expected Loki to be the victor, in any battle against his brother for that matter. Yet there he was, standing tall, triumphant and proud above his elder sibling, whom he dearly loved but took great satisfaction in defeating.

Loki glanced up in their direction with a complacent and almost surprised expression on his face as he caught his breath and Thor still on his knees. Both could hear the faint whispers and mummers emitting from the audience. They were unsure whether or not they should congratulate Loki, the Dark Prince, the silver tongue, the trickster, on his victory.

The crowd remained in silence. Half in shock, and half in disapproval.

Loki was taken aback as Thor gradually stood up, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. The dark haired man lowered his gaze to the ground as the blonde smiled and waved to the now, relieved audience. Thor gave him a firm pat on the back as he announced, attempting to hide his shame, "Well brother, it seems good fortune was on your side this time around. Though, be warned, I will not take it so easy on you the next!"

A sudden roar of laughter emitted from the crowd. Loki's jaw clenched, along with his fists and he swore in that moment, the world before him seemed to appear a bright shade of crimson. With his pulse roaring in his ears and fury surging through his veins, he caught himself digging his teeth into his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

Without any hesitation, Loki immediately stormed off, out of the arena and out of sight.

* * *

By this time, Skoh was advancing down the courtyard, glimpsing over the shrubbery to her left. She could vaguely make out the sight of Thor standing amongst a moderately sized crowd, but where was Loki?

Unbeknownst to her, the prince was just around bend as she veered the corner.

She stopped suddenly in her tracks, startled by his unexpected presence. Her smile gradually faded. She could tell something was distressing him.

"Loki-"

Avoiding eye contact, he shook his head and snapped, "Now is not the time, Skoh."

Loki shoved her aside and continued down the path, when he paused for a mere second to glance over his shoulder.

Skoh stood quiet, fumbling with her hands out of nervous habit. Loki had always been one of a quick temper, and one to hold a grudge, yet he never released his anger on the innocent, thus on Skoh.

He stood there just long enough for her to witness the hurt and anguish that swelled throughout his emerald eyes. Eyes which normally sparkled with pride, courage and a hint of curiosity. Yet, now he seemed so vulnerable. It was something Skoh had never seen before. It did not suit him in the slightest. He appeared almost _broken_ in a way. Her dearest friend.

_What had they done to him?  
_

Though as soon as the thought stumbled upon Skoh's mind, the only remnants left of Loki's earlier presence were the stench of fumes and a malachite haze lingering in the air before her.


End file.
